ClubPenguin.com
ClubPenguin.com is Club Penguin's official home website. It has a lot of information about Club Penguin listed there. '''s Favicon]] Links Play Club Penguin This page will lead you to a page where you can play Club Penguin. Click here to see the main page and click here to log in and play. Community The community section contains the blog, fun things (fan art, coloring pages), etc. What's New Blog A blog where you can see what's new and post comments. The current editors are Billybob, Happy77 and Screenhog. You can find the "What's New Blog" here. Membership The membership section is where you can make your penguin a membership. It also includes FAQ's about membership and reasons to become a member. Parents The parents section is where parents of kids that have made accounts can review the child's account, like how many times have the player been banned, etc., change passwords, and manage memberships. Toys The toys section is where you can view the toys that Club Penguin sells, such as Trading Cards, toys, books, etc. Past Versions There were three versions of the website's main page, including the current one. The first one was from October 24, 2005 to early 2006, the second in 2006 to 2008, the third one from 2008 to 2011, and the fourth one from 2011 to present. Site Down Club penguin forgot to renew their DNS, so the site went down, and Happy77 post this on Club Penguin blog: "Hello Penguins! "UPDATE: Club Penguin is available for most players again. But we have heard that some of you can't see it yet. Thanks for letting us know. The team is still working on fixing any issues with the site. Thanks for your continued patience with this. As some of you heard, Club Penguin's domain name (clubpenguin.com) had a technical glitch this weekend. The technical glitch has been fixed, but it will take some time for the site to appear as it should around the world. Remember -- when in doubt, talk to a parent or guardian if something looks suspicious to you. -Club Penguin Team" Trivia *In the old version of the website, if you click "N" in the word Night Club, the penguin will put a ninja mask on.If you click the penguin above it will change it's clothes. *In the newest version of the site, the main screen changes rapidly according to the current events happening. *Recently, Disney forgot to renew their DNS, so Club Penguin temporarily went down.It annoyed and confused many penguins.You can see the the site here at this address-Click here Gallery Image:Cphomepage.jpg|The former version of the Club Penguin home page.It was replaced in August 2011. Image:OLCPNIJ.png|The first version of the main page. When you click on the "N", a ninja would appear. Image:Club penguin website.PNG|An old version of the website. Like the first, the "N" will make the penguin wear a ninja mask. Club Penguin Site August 2011.jpg|The August 2011 version Links *Archive of the website *Play More .swf *Load Screen .swf *Very early version of the site. *2007 version of the "create a penguin" page. Category:Interface